His Goddess
by Hiei's Cute Girl
Summary: L liked science, he liked facts and he liked his neat and meticulous world to stay just as it was. Then Light decided to kill him and then everything went topsy-turvy.
1. So this is Death

**His Goddess**

 **Summary: L liked science, he liked facts and he liked his neat and meticulous world to stay just as it was. Then Light decided to kill him and then everything went topsy-turvy.**

 **Another story! I feel creative. Though not my recent favorite, Tokyo Ghoul.  
**

 **WARNING: L is a bit of an asshole… and it kind of got out of hand. This story's update rate will probably be glacial due to the fact that I'm writing it as I go along.**

* * *

 **Prologue  
** **So this is Death**

L blinked, or felt that he blinked, and nearly had a conniption for his troubles. After all, he'd never hung from mid-air before. It would be illogical for him to react calmly unless this was a situation he knew how to handle. He stared at the moving crowd below and frowned, reaching up to tap his upper lip with one slim digit. Carefully observing his closest surroundings, he concluded he must be hanging over Arisugawa-no-miya Memorial Park, since not too far away he could spot Hiroo Station and the Tokyo Metropolitan Library on the other side of the plaza. Plus, the plaza features a stature of Prince Arisugawa Taruhito. Really, the place wasn't much of a mystery, but the real question was…

 _Why am I here?_

Try as he might, he had no memory of having ever come to this park. He had no interest in outdoor adventures and frankly, he didn't enjoy spending more time out of doors than he strictly had to. Quillish had some queer notion that spending time under the sun was good for you and L really had no idea why; other than the production of vitamin D, of course. He knew the park and most of its history, dating back all the way to before the Edo period, but _why_ was he here?

If he was going to hang upside down over some random place, it might as well have been someplace more interesting than a park full of things like flowers, fountains and off-looking trees. He didn't understand why people came here; after all, the statues were of rather poor workmanship. The cuts were thick and they were remarkably beaten by the passing of time. Even from twelve feet in the air he could spot irregularities and moss. He'd rather venture in the halls of the Library or at least float over the Hatakeyama Memorial Museum of Fine Art in the same Minato area or even the Ghibli Museum in the Mitaka district. Coming here was a waste of time for anybody of intellect.

That still didn't answer his question. His hand switched as he put his thumb between his teeth, gently chewing as he continued to ponder on his current state of being. He had yet to question as to how he was floating, but his brain was already drawing up suitable conclusions as to _how_ this should not be possible. Most of his mind, however, chose to ignore that little detail. It was not the most pressing of questions at the moment.

Deciding it would be perhaps in his best interests to simply call upon his memory instead of trying to divine an answer through logic. Reason was all well and good, perhaps, when you had all the facts before you but right now he had no such luxury.

Thinking back, he hummed, recalling that his last memories were of staring into the large surveillance cameras and digesting the information on the reapers and their so-called Death Notes. He had read through the murderer's book and the rules, looking through each and everyone one thoroughly. There was one about a thirteen day cycle that had bothered him a lot and he had been hatching a plan to see if it was a true rule or not.

Light-kun had been with him then, proposing ideas and most of the time simply countering or deflecting his questions to the reaper, Rem. He remembered calling Quillish so he would set up the bargain with whichever country willing to set his plan in motion and then the screen with a W on his had promptly shown the following "All data deletion". Watari had been instructed to delete all the data he held should something unexpected happen to him and just as he had been calling for everyone to search for their errant reaper…

"I died," L summed it up neatly, as he thought back on his last moments, watching as Light smirked down on him like some parody of a God. If he'd had more time, perhaps he could have unmasked Yagami Light.

 _Damn._

Looking over the park, he sighed.

"So this is Death."

Suspended over a place like this? Surely, he was in hell.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **An old idea taken to become something a little bit more and a little bit less. A little bit more like a story and a little bit less like a Mary-Sue-self-insertion, you could say? No idea is stupid, indeed.**

 **I've read the manga, I have yet to see the anime. I hope to do so soon, though. I enjoyed reading the graphic novel very much.**

 **I thought about going for another kind of introduction, but this is a story about L, so I made the Prologue L-centric. He won't be having a love interest, though. It bothers me, too.  
**

"Arisugawa-no-miya Memorial Park…" **it** _ **does**_ **exist, people. In fact, it's actually kind of beautiful. Then again, I'm someone who likes going anywhere that's remotely interesting. L is different; he has certain tastes and certain (very distinct) distastes. Such a place where someone like me would find beauty, he would probably only find faults. He's quirky like that, but I enjoy writing him to be such a little brat. It's as cute as a button (and I can't help it).**

 **Words: 700**


	2. On titles and things

**His Goddess**

 **Summary:** L liked science, he liked facts and he liked his neat and meticulous world to stay just as it was. Then Light decided to kill him and then everything went topsy-turvy.

 **I've never died, so let's just be imaginative here. I also wanted to go with "somebody better pick up that phone", but then I realized nobody would get it. Team Four Star ruined my sense of humor. The author is sad right now.**

 **WARNING: Shinigami, plot twists, and the beginning of theories that would possibly put Einstein to shame (not really).**

* * *

 **Chapter One  
On titles and things  
**

"Hm, not really."

L could count the number of times he had ever been snuck up on in his life with a single hand. It wasn't much to brag about, but he liked being aware of everything that was going on around him. Failing to keep an eye on that reaper had been his worst mistake so far and he was pretty sure zoning out while floating in mid-air would possibly turn out to be his second worst mistake. He turns as fast as he can and it takes every ounce of his control to not simply squeak out a cry for help.

Whatever this thing is, it certainly isn't human.

Over him looms something that looks remarkably like a dragon. If he has to compare its size, he could start off by saying its head was about the size of a London Routemaster bus. Its neck is elongated, like that of a swan, and the body was absolutely massive. Its chest is wide, much like that of a canine or equine type mammal, while the hindquarters are slimmer, like that of a small reptile. The back is long and swoops downward, since the hind legs are shorter than its fore legs. The forelegs could be described as a mesh between an eagle's claw and a lion's paw while the back legs are like those of a bear. The tail could have wound around the height of the body twice and it was much like that of a crocodile, beginning wide at the rump and ending into a slim appendage about as thick as his own torso. Its entire body was covered in thin, black feathers and its back was peppered with a total of nine wings. Starting with two at the shoulder blades as the largest and the smallest was the ninth, all the way on its rear, laying off to the right bereft of a partner.

Those eyes of glittering gold were shaded as it peers at him, as if lit with a fire from within, and the pupils were an interesting cross-like shape. Surely, this could not be what had spoken. Regardless of the absurdity of its appearance, something like this should not be able to speak. It lowers its head, watching him keenly, and its wide mouth parts, revealing a very wide row of sharp fangs.

"This is someplace in between, you could say," it spoke, the skin around the mouth moving much like that of a human. Its eyes shone as it observed and perceived his surprise, if he could compare, it seemed to be enjoying itself.

"Then, am I not dead?" he asks reasonably, and the amalgamation chortles, pulling away to stand at its full height. It interests L to note that it's, indeed, floating just like he is. Also, it seems to simply forgo the use of its wings. They are open, to be sure, but it wasn't even batting them. If L had to guess, he would say it had merely expanded them just so he would be able to gaze upon them. What a vain creature.

"You could say that," it replies vaguely, backing up and laying down comfortably in mid-air. Its head lowers once more so it could observe him more closely and the mouth of the creature twitches up into what he assumed was a smile. "You, child, are special."

"So I have been told," L responds offhandedly, shrewdly watching as the large being huffed.

"Human are still arrogant, I see," it says in a voice that shook with amusement, nary a hiss. "Good." It sustains the vowels, speaking Japanese fluidly. He wonders if it was just as fluent in other languages, but decides that was not the most interesting question he could ask it.

"What are you?" its eyes shine again, as if triumphant, and L thinks perhaps this creature is not so smart after all.

"You are a detective, are you not?" L nods and stares as its wings fold and settle on its back. It raises its head and cocks it, still keeping its keen gaze on him. "Very well, detect," it speaks magnanimously.

L gaps at it for a moment, uncomprehending, and then as it dawns on him, he hums, bringing his thumb back to his mouth. This creature seems to know more about him than he had previously thought. If it was aware of his profession, it might have just been leading him on by the nose this whole time. Still, with his recent introduction into what a Shinigami was, he had no doubt that more creatures like this existed.

Wait a minute…

He mumbled and when it cocked its head, he speaks a little louder. "Do you possess a human form?"

It watches him with interest, bringing its head closer, and smiles in that funny little way that made it look like a cross between a grin and a growl. "You could say that," it parroted and when he blinks slowly, it huffs in amusement. "Yes and no."

L raises both brows and cocks his head to the side; the creature rumbles low and he hastens to ask. "Yes, you have one. No..?"

Its eyes glimmer like sand under the sun and it answers him truthfully. "It is not my natural state of being."

"You are a chimera," L states and the creature laughs outright, its deep resonance like the hiss of a crocodile.

It inhales deeply and smiles again. "We have been called that."

L ponders that sentence and speaks thusly. "You have other titles?"

Its eyes zone in on him, like a cat that spotted prey, and its tail begins a lazy sort of journey. "Oh, yes. Lovely titles." Its circular response is of no help, but L finds he is enjoying this little game. Tightening the focus of his question, he queries again.

"Would you name your most common ones?" the creature looks genuinely pleased by his performance and he wondered if this was some sort of test.

Its tail continues its slow trek, swishing from side to side in riveting undulations that would occasionally distract L. Recognizing that this is merely a tactic; L stares determinately at the creature's face. It grins again in that odd manner and allows him a boon.

"Depends on the culture, I suppose." It pronounces thoughtfully, blinking slowly. "We were originally known simply as creatures of chaos; now, people normally remember us as Gods."

It struck L that he had known all along what this being was. The wings should have clued him in, though Rem was proof that not all reapers possessed them. He stared up at the large being with awe, somewhat aghast.

"You're the God of Chaos, similar to a reaper… aren't you?" he gasps, and the dragon looks positively giddy by his discovery. It rises to stand and unfurls its wings completely, roaring loudly toward the sky. One of its forepaws reaches and nabs him; L only had a moment to inhale before he is forced to curl around the claw that holds him gently. Gravity is unhappy, it seems, with sudden take-offs, but the creature doesn't seem to give two seconds of thought to that. Its great wings beat once, twice… and soon they are aloft, beyond the reach of Tokyo's skyscrapers. The world seemed to fall away and L simply huddles, at the mercy of this great being.

It rises in a daring climb above the clouds and loops back, diving into the cool, condensed bodies of water. Within the white screens, it releases him and L is greatly relieved to find that being dead had the advantage of weightlessness. It was kind of hilarious, in a way, that despite the fact he was very much dead, he could still feel fear.

"Now no eyes and ears will reach us," the creature says, stepping back. In a flutter of feathers, all that stands before him now what a monster much smaller and remotely humanoid. It has a slim, pale face and the rest of it is black. It wears some form of feathered flack vest that falls all the way to its crotch and its thighs are human while the shin and feet are like those of an eagle. Its skin is as white as his and its hair is as black as the raven feathers on the chimera. The eyes of gold remain the same (as did the wings) and he watches as the humanoid face, rather pretty if compared to Rem's, smiles.

"I was once known as Eris," it informs him. "In your language, most people would simply know me as _Konton_."

L realizes this was the first time it speaks as an individual rather than the imperial _we_ it had been using until it dawned on him she had actually been talking about Gods all along. "The Goddess of Discord," he enunciates in English and Eris grins, clapping happily. It was such a human gesture, odd to see a reaper act like that, but it still looks awkward.

"Right!" Eris declares staunchly, somehow acting less dignified in human form than in the previous one.

"Your body is made of what looks like scraps… because you are a creature of chaos," he guesses and Eris' countenance seemed to change. Its mouth elongates to form a snout and its shoulders grow. The snout slits its face in half, like the Glasgow smile and its tongue lolls out, slithering like a snake. Eris' face breaks out into scales, covering its body in a black armor, and a tail sprouts as its back bends a little forward. The tail has a small turf of long fur at the end, such as it is with lions, and its ears lengthen into flops.

The lips move and L couldn't quite hide his flinch. "Yes," Eris tells him.

"You're also female?" he asks delicately, since it had never occurred to him to ask Rem. Eris laughs, an action that looked remarkably grotesque, and nods.

"Since this form is not my natural state, it is hard to retain. However, yes. I choose to be female." She remarks and he realized the significance of her previous answer. Her dragon-like figure had not changed once during their entire conversation but in the span of a few minutes just now, she'd changed twice. He watched in awe as a third transformation shudders across her frame, showing peeps of different creatures every now and then.

L leans in, propriety has never been his forte, and he watches the scales vanish under a layer of supple skin. He traces it with a curious finger all the way to her navel and Eris allows it. He stops just short of what the law would allow, amazed as the lower portion of her body was covered in black fur. She stands steadily on what could only be called a goat's hindquarters and he traces his index finger over her slightly flexed right knee. "This is amazing, how can it be possible?"

Eris smiles indulgently, her face now morphed into a sparrow's beak with a zebra's coat patters decorating her pale skin from hip to head. It is a somewhat dizzying process to watch overall. Her eyes are the only things that remain the same, along with her nine wings, and as she sits down, he follows suit in his customary crouch.

"Your concept of possibility is defined merely to what you are familiar to," she tells him simply, shrugging. It was almost funny, he thinks, she tries so hard to act like a human it looked ridiculous. "I was born long before the human race."

L saw the mirroring concept of when a child questions its parents on the origins of babies as he asked, "How are Gods born?"

Eris chuckles, cocking her head as another change gave her the decorative headdress of a cockatoo and the face of a human-like being. He saw the resemblance between this form and Rem, realizing that her changes weren't restricted to modern animals. That was a question worth pondering at a later date, with more time and a whole cake.

"Not yet. Before we get into that, I have a proposal." Eris tuts gently, a wicked twinkle in her golden eyes. L pouts, bringing his knees close and fiddling his toes. It was his version of a sulk and it surprised him when she said, "None of that, Lawliet. My proposal is worth your time."

She changes, looming over him in the form of a feathered snake, wings and mouth open obscenely wide. "How would you like to be brought back to life?"

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Words: 1,100**

 **Eris is quite a character to write. She's a total OC, but she's also my way of designing a cult based on the reapers. The** _ **king**_ **is said to be the strongest and I think that's because he's the oldest; as Ryuk constantly call him 'old man' or 'old fart' or something equally endearing. He's obviously not omnipotent since he is blind to Ryuk's actions; this is necessary because I don't want him butting in just yet.**

 **I originally thought to make her a reaper, a Death God... but that would limit her too much. Instead, she's something so much, much more delightfully OUT THEEEERE. Look up Konton, by the way. Gnarly little creature, that. No, Eris is not L's love interest. If anything, she's old enough to be his… saying anything else would be a spoiler. I like her anyway, she's got sass. L's a total drama queen, by the way. He kept making a fuss for this chapter, the bugger. Is it really that hard to imagine him screaming for mommy if he sees a big-ass dragon-like thing? It is… I cannot see it happening. I would worry if it did, but I would look forward to it. Kind of.**

 **Eris' original form is a lot like _Smaug_ in size and general shape. I made her that way because Smaug is my eternal love. I thought about Ancalagon the Black... but that's just too huge. That bastard is bigger than a _mountain range_ ; I think L would poop his pants if I made her that monstrous. Still, references to that beautiful beast may just come up if I am so inclined. The idea of her using Light as a toothpick is remarkably alluring.  
**

 **Review and tune in next time!**


	3. An Agreement

**His Goddess**

 **Summary: L liked science, he liked facts and he liked his neat and meticulous world to stay just as it was. Then Light decided to kill him and then everything went topsy-turvy.**

 **WARNING: Some mumbo-jumbo.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
An Agreement**

"What?" L spouts, backing up. Suddenly, being up in the clouds feels stifling and he wants nothing more than to be slapped away. The world around him is no longer making much sense and if he is honest, he doesn't like it one bit. It is annoying and it is really getting on his nerves. The whole deal with the reapers, he could bravely accept, but this was another matter entirely. The idea of a _resurrection_ … it is beyond ludicrous. What frightens him most, however, is the unavoidable budding hope blooming in his bosom.

Eris purses furred lips and a forked tongue snakes out as she lowers herself back to simply standing before him. She looks up at the sun, seemingly calculating, and props both hands on her hips as she tuts. "Lawliet, we don't really have much time. We have roughly five minutes before the ambulance reaches the hospital. I already put your body in a sort of comatose state, primed for your return should you choose to accept; however, it won't be so easy."

She reaches up to scratch her head, her wings fluttering lightly as she hummed thoughtfully. "Just give me the basics," L tells her frankly. "We can deal with the rest later."

When her eyes clash with his, he knows he has just sealed the deal.

"Good choice, L Lawliet," she practically purrs. "What we are about to do is a little forbidden, but no matter. I've done it before and the old bastards cannot stop me." She flaunts this with a terribly horrid smile on her face and he is inclined to believe her.

A woman who looks so angry and pleased all in one go seemed like someone he would rather not cross. Though, being of an entirely different species, a human woman's mysterious ways might not apply, but it would do him well to err on the side of caution. After all, she'd actually put him through a game of twenty questions before she brought up her proposal. Who knew what else she had up her sleeve for him?

"Lawliet, this process won't be painful; for now. I'm afraid that your Kira friend will stop at nothing to put an end to your life. If I am to revive you, I'd like my investment to live for as long as he chooses. To ensure your safety, I will remain by your side. How? We'll see to that later." The smirk she tosses him as a sudden flock of feathers covered his vision is utterly wicked and he barely has time to think or even panic as her original form cups him to her breast and dives speedily through the clouds. It seems the hospital they had taken him to was not too far away from the Arisugawa-no-miya Memorial Park and he swallows as scream just as everything goes black.

* * *

Light sits in the waiting room with everyone else, his elbows on his knees and his chin resting over his steepled fingers. He is half-faking his distress at Ryuuzaki's collapse, but if he is wholly honest… he _is_ worried. The paramedics had reported a sudden heartbeat to them as they rushed Ryuuzaki to the Emergency Ward and it puzzles him exceedingly for it to be true. Rem had killed him, hadn't she? He couldn't be sure; after all, he couldn't find the page in the Death Note with Ryuuzaki or Watari's real name. The fact that he could not be absolutely certain made him feel like he was walking a damn tightrope.

As his father walks out, Light rises to stand very quickly, unable to truly mask his anxiety. Matsuda follows suit and it surprises everyone when Yagami-san smiled and nodded in relief. "The doctors are confused as to why, but he's going to make it. Ryuuzaki is alive."

Light couldn't even bring himself to join in their cries of triumph. What was this? This couldn't be possible! Ryuuzaki- no… L had died in his arms! He was sure of it! He'd watched the life leave his eyes, for crying out loud! It couldn't be possible the man had lived, it just couldn't be true!

As he stares at the ground, forlorn and without Ryuk to turn to for answers, he knows nothing of what was going on. He is also blind to the large, golden eye peeking into the waiting room through the window of the northern wall. The hospital staff didn't take too kindly to their noise and Light helps shush them, using this excuse to hide his disappointment at L's survival.

The doctor who came out to greet them introduces himself and promptly goes into a lengthy explanation of how L's survival was possible. Apparently, the man's unhealthy habits had caused a cardiac arrest that had lead to a legal death of over ten minutes. Through CPR and effective use of their training and quick thinking, the paramedics had managed to re-start his heart. Right now, L is in a sort of comatose state that could either result in a true coma, recuperation with side-effects or a full-blown recovery. The details were quite shaky, but if they liked, they could go in to see him now that he was stable.

They all trooped in, but Light stays at the back as they look in on L lying in a hospital bed, the heart monitor beeping steadily.

 _How can this be?_

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Words: 900**

 **Yes, one can actually "be dead" for a long period of time and be resuscitated. This means that the medic cannot perceive any sign of life from the patient. There have been many cases in which someone should revive after their heart and lungs have stopped, but the longer the time they spend "K.O." the less their chances of a full recovery. Their brains sometimes cannot function properly and sometimes they just end up collapsing again and dying. The why's and wherefore's are a bit of a mystery, since each person is different, but L can either recover or become a partial/complete vegetable.**

 **The next chapter will contain some answers to the mysteries presented in this one! Review and stay tuned!**


	4. Apple for my Valentine

**His Goddess**

 **Summary: L liked science, he liked facts and he liked his neat and meticulous world to stay just as it was. Then Light decided to kill him and then everything went topsy-turvy.**

 **WARNING: Machiavellic plans and whatnot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three  
Apple for my Valentine**

 _5 minutes before meeting L  
HQ_

Eris is one of those Gods that likes playing around. After having lived for so long, killing people had lost its charm. Instead, she began expanding her own abilities and carrying out little experiments. Most of the time, she liked to keep a good eye on her _investments_ and today she had a feeling she would be needed. It all happened too soon and when she felt the connection waver, she was glad she had chosen to obey her instincts.

Her form is large enough to take up the entire room as she peers in and she watches L fall from his chair into the arms of Yagami Light. Seeing no Death Note near-by and one reaper missing, she can only assume that little Miss Rem must have been close by. She'd seen the reaper's introduction into the group via the Death Note, so if she had pulled out she would have to be…

She swivels her head to the side, passing straight into the next room with ease. She blinks at the pile of sand in surprise and frowns thoughtfully. Rem's killing of L must have spelled her own death, thought Eris isn't entirely sure the female Shinigami deserved such a crude fate. Still, Light seemed to be one of those villains that killed everyone in his way, so Eris isn't that surprised by this development. Wanting to take a deeper look, she transforms into a smaller, human-like figure to suit her purposes. Picking up the black notebook, she holds it at eye-level, opening it without paying much mind to the pile of ashes. Spotting the most recent names, she allows her left index claw to elongate and slit the page off with surgical precision near the heart of the notebook. That little boy in the next room was a smart cookie, so she couldn't have him figuring out what had happened here just yet. She could cancel it all and it would end with the paper in ashes, but she wasn't entirely sure this was how she wanted to proceed.

Only one name of the two was of any significance to her, but she supposes she could just annul them both. Wammy had been a favorable influence over L and she wanted to keep it that way. With this, however, it did not guarantee the old man's survival. She isn't too worried anyway. L, however, is another matter. His soul had made too big a fuss leaving his body and now he had taken ghost form. He was still in the next room, as far as she could tell, but she needed to wrap him around her finger before he figured out all he needed was a kick-start to the heart and presto. It seems Yagami Light is slowly spiraling down the delirium ladder and if L stood in his way with no protection, he might as well be fighting an armored knight naked. Mind made up, she annuls the contract dealt by the Note and watches it burn until nothing's left. The ashes she blew up and away from the other pile to keep Yagami Light from noticing anything had happened here. The door clicks and she calmly puts the Death Note down, taking care that not one flake of ash is disturbed. She jumps up, transfiguring into a large black leopard on her way up, and almost purrs with satisfaction when Light comes in, obviously left behind by his party. He was counting on their distraction and one malfunctioning CCTV to hide the Death Note and it almost amazed her when he didn't even check the notebook.

How disappointing.

Oh, well. It is time to offer little L Lawliet a deal. The group is already en route to the hospital so she has precious little time. Then again, with how everything is going her way, she has all the time in the world.

* * *

 _10 minutes after meeting L  
Shinigami World_

As she had thought, this place still looked as barren, dead and boring as ever. She had often been lonely, all by herself in the human world, but whenever she managed to sneak back in this godforsaken place… she was always glad for her banishment. Since her real form is too large and too well known, she goes for a more covert mode and disguises herself as Rem. She passes by many without being called out to and she was glad for the reaper's unusually somber nature. Had Rem been more like Ryuk, a social butterfly of the underworld, she'd have never gotten this far without being stopped by some well-meaning acquaintance.

The old man hardly looked up at all from his place on the throne and Eris couldn't help but see the passing of time on each wrinkle, each protruding bone, and the very pallor of his skin.

"Oh, brother," she says in a voice that bleeds poison. "You look _**awful**_."

Chronos straightens like he's just been electrified and his golden eyes find her quickly. He bares his teeth, his body shaking with untamed emotions and his voice quivering like a leaf. " _You_ ," it's enough to sound like an insult. Figures, he sees straight through her transformation in a heartbeat, despite the fact she knew it was perfect. It wasn't a remarkable thing, she'd pulled him by the nose a lot in the old ages and he had developed the skill out of desperate need, but she is impressed anyway. The transformation falls away, revealing her preferred form when in the Shinigami World. Chronos harrumphs, clearly satisfied, but still obviously _dis_ satisfied by her presence.

She dimples sweetly in return, sweeping to the base of his throne and executing a flawless bow. She might be an outcast, but she still has manners hidden somewhere under her shape-shifting skin. Chronos doesn't appreciate the gesture, watching her like a hawk under those thick brows of his. Despite his continuous consumption of human lives, Chronos is feeling the passage of time more heavily than she. It was kind of ironic, if she really thought about it. However, at the present, she'd rather not think about such nonsense at all.

"I have a favor that needs doing," she informs him. As his mouth opens to refuse her, classic old bat behavior, she gives him a grin full of knives. "You have an errant reaper, I hear. He even got away with a Death Note… changed some of the rules, too." Her eyes rise to meet his, an extra wild edge to her smile. "I wonder how that happened under your watch?"

Chronos sits back, humming in displeasure, but he can't refute her. "One of the young, restless ones. I thought he'd grow out of it soon, but…"

She's at his side in an instant, silver tongue gleaming in preparation to whisper venom to his ears. "Oh, brother dearest, you've grown soft. These little ones need a lesson, don't they?" She giggles softly, her hand coming to rest upon his forearm. "They ought to learn what's what, they do."

Chronos nods, sighing softly, and her smile widens. Going in for the kill, she presented him with an apple. "I could do it for you, brother. Anything for you. I'll push the rebels back in line," she purrs, dripping temptation. The old man snatches the apple from her hand, licking his chops and shoving it all in his mouth like a starving animal. She watches him do this beneath hooded eyes, but it puzzles her he'd yet to crack.

He shakes his head, resisting her web. "You're too Spartan, sister. Your teachings will only break him. You're not supposed to meddle in our affairs, Eris!" A second apple is offered and Chronos' appears to forget his objections.

"Just give me a Death Note, brother. Only one," she cajoles endearingly, kneeling to peer up into his face. "I'll put them in their place." The notebook was in her hands faster than she could think of another strategy to lull him in and she has to hide a triumphant smile behind the black notebook.

"You did well, brother. You've chosen well," she croons, leaning in to kiss his weathered cheeks fondly. No matter how many mind games she played with him, he is still her little baby brother. One she could not forgive, but family nonetheless. As she turns, half transforming back into Rem for the sake of getting out of the place quickly, she halts and twists the upper half of her body, mid-transformation.

"Here, brother," Chronos catches the errant fuzzy fruit, eyeing it with a vaguely puzzled frown. Eris grins cheekily, reminding him of when times were simpler, ever so long ago. "An apple is an excellent thing – until you have tried a peach."

She giggles and is gone.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Words: 1,450**

 **And the King makes an appearance! As I said, I'm creating a whole new concept for the Shinigami, but they won't be too far-fetched or extreme. Call it… remodeling, if you will. I liked Chronos, though he said very little. Maybe later, he'll be a little more useful.**

" _An apple is an excellent thing – until you have tried a peach."_ **Is a quote by the fabulous** George du Maurier **. I'm fond of this phrase, I have no idea why. I tend to love apples, but if you give me a ripe peach, I'll probably go for the peach.**

 **Many thanks to username im ur misconception for her continued support for this story!**


End file.
